Becoming A Knight
by roguefan1309
Summary: Remy becomes a knight, he along with Piotr, John, and Kurt enter jousting tournaments. Remy tries to win the love of a women, but ends up falling for another. ROMY


~ I don not won the X-Men  
  
Read and Review Please  
  
Oh, and just in case you dont get it, this fic is set during medieval times  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1416 London, England  
  
A boy about the age of seven waived good-bye to his father as he rode horseback to the   
  
castle where he would become a page and later be trained by the lord of the castle, to someday   
  
become a knight himself. The young boy had long auburn hair, and although he was only a   
  
young boy of seven years old, he looked strong and proud. The one thing that stood out most   
  
among this boy was his strange eyes, instead of seeing a normal color for the iris, such as blue,   
  
green, brown, he instead had red, and where there was meant to be white, it was black, making   
  
them look almost demonic. The young boy wore a linen shirt, hoses also known as pants, and   
  
leather boots, all the boy carried along with him, was a small bag that hung on his back.  
  
As the boy traveled several miles, he was finally in eye-sight of his destination, a very   
  
large stone castle stood looking over the surrounding landscape and town. He rode through the   
  
crowded, narrow streets of the small town, because it was still early in the day, many of the   
  
people were at the market, and in order to reach the castle, the boy had to go right through it.   
  
The market area had been so crowded that the boy decided to get off his horse and walk it until   
  
he was out of the area. There were many merchants making offers and literally pulling people to   
  
look at their goods in order to make a sale, there were bakers, shoemakers, butchers, dyers, and   
  
masons. The young boy also passed a blacksmith, but that wasn't what caught his eye, it was a   
  
young girl around the age of six with piercing emerald green eyes, dark auburn hair, and two   
  
white streaks as bangs sat on a wooden post. As he walked by he too caught the young girls   
  
attention, they locked eyes with each other for mere seconds, then the young girl smiled at him   
  
and hopped off the post and walked into the blacksmith shop.   
  
  
  
"Watch where you're going boy." An older man appeared in front of the boy  
  
"Oh, 'scuse me monseiur." The boy focused his attention back on the small, narrow   
  
road, but took one last glance back at the blacksmith shop where he'd seen the girl, then again   
  
focused on the road.  
  
The boy reached the castle bridge, and walked on the wooden planks over the mote,   
  
there standing near the entrance, stood what looked like a squire about 14 years of age. He had   
  
brown hair and blue eyes, he watched as the young boy dismount his horse, and walked over to   
  
him.  
  
"You must be Remy LeBeau, the one who's going to be a page here." The squire took   
  
the reins from the boys hands   
  
"Yes, my name's Remy LeBeau." The red eyed boy followed the squire as he lead his   
  
horse to the stables  
  
"I'm Scottt Summers, we'll put your horse in the stable, then I'll show you to the lord of   
  
the castle."   
  
  
  
The boys placed Remy's horse in one of the stalls of the castle stables, then led him   
  
back up to the castle gates and inside, there an older man awaited them.  
  
"Sir, this is Remy LeBeau, he's here to be a page." Scott Summers spoke to the older   
  
man  
  
"Ah yes, LeBeau, as in Jean Luc LeBeau, you must be his son he has told me about,   
  
correct." The older man spoke to Remy  
  
"Yes, you're correct." Remy replied  
  
"Then I have a lot to teach you my young lad." The older man said as he wrapped an   
  
arm around Remy's shoulder  
  
Seven Years Later  
  
"Excellent job Remy, you're doing well, I'm glad to see that you finally have control of   
  
your horse without the use of both of your arms. At least we know that you will surely be able to   
  
ride and hold a weapon at the same time."  
  
Over the last seven years, Remy LeBeau was trained as a page, he had helped his lord   
  
dress and put on armor, he also played many training games, among them was, playing with   
  
blunt wooden swords and a tiny round shield called a buckler, the older Squires also had him   
  
work on lance practice, with a rolling log pulled by two other pages toward a quintin (A quintain   
  
is a target on one end of a swinging board on the other end is a bag full of sand. When the   
  
lance hits the target the rider has to duck or the bag of sand will hit him on the back or   
  
the head.)   
  
"I think I might make a knight out of you yet, Remy."  
  
"Wait and see Monsieur Logan, I will make you proud and be one of the best   
  
knights in England."  
  
"I would love to see that happen my lad, but as of now, you are still a squire,   
  
which means you still have much to learn." Sir Logan tugged at the reins of his horse and   
  
cantered back towards the castle, Remy close behind.  
  
  
  
"How was your training today Remy?" A strong muscular boy with dark hair   
  
asked as Remy put his and Sir Logan's horses away in two of the empty stalls.  
  
"It was alright Piotr, tough, but ya know Remy can handle anything Sir Logan   
  
throws at him." Remy replied with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we heard it all before Rem." A boy the same age as Remy and   
  
Piotr, with flaming red hair, walked into the stable and over to where the two other boys   
  
were standing. "Remy LeBeau, Sir Remy LeBeau, the greatest knight in England." The   
  
boy spoke his eyes looked as though he was looking out a great distance.  
  
"Wait and see John, you will beg to be by my side when I become a knight."   
  
John rolled his eyes "I'm sure you will have many clowns lined up at your feet to   
  
be by your side, but I my friend, will not be one of those clowns."  
  
"You mean to tell me, that once I become a knight, you wouldn't stand by my side   
  
and support me?"  
  
Piotr finally spoke up "Of course he and I both would be by your side once you   
  
become a knight."  
  
"Yeah, what are you dumb or something, you think we would leave our best   
  
friends side when he becomes a knight? Maybe he wouldn't be the best knight, but a   
  
knight non the less." John spoke with a smile hanging on his face. Piotr just gave him a   
  
cold glare, as well as Remy.  
  
"Sorry, it was just a joke." John said scratching the back of his head.  
  
Remy and Piotr looked at John and then began to laugh. "You, John, are a piece   
  
of work you know that." Piotr laughed as he grabbed a saddle and mounted it on a post.  
  
  
  
"Of course I am Piotr, at least someone can get a laugh out of the two of you, it's   
  
all about work with both of you."  
  
"And that John, is where we, as in Remy and I will go places, whereas you, will   
  
stay a stable boy for the Lord of the castle for the rest of your life." Piotr grinned at the   
  
red haired boy.  
  
"That's not even funny." John place a small pout on his face.  
  
"Then when I do become a knight you will go with us, unless, like Piotr said, you   
  
would rather stay a stable boy for the rest of your pitiful life, then that is fine by me."   
  
Remy spoke to John with a small grin of his own.  
  
"The hell I am! I work just as hard around here as both of you, if not harder."   
  
John said with a triumphant look on his face, that was, until he heard Remy and Piotr's   
  
laughing outburst. "What's so funny? I do work hard."  
  
"Yeah, you work hard John, if you call sleeping in a pile of hay in a horse stall   
  
work." Remy said between fits of laughter  
  
"Well I don't see you cleaning out horse stalls, feeding and watering, and then   
  
going out and working in the fields!" John was starting to get a little irritated  
  
"And I don't see you getting knocked off your horse by a large log, or getting beat   
  
upside the head by a blunt sword, or having to help around the castle, or deal with the   
  
younger pages who have no clue what they're doing, or..."   
  
  
  
"Alright, alright, I get it Remy, so maybe you do work a little bit harder then me, a   
  
little bit, but I wasn't the one who wanted to become a knight."  
  
"John, becoming a knight is an honor, as well as being able to be around and   
  
helping one."  
  
"Yeah I know Piotr, I've heard this all from you two before."  
  
"Then why must we always explain it from the beginning to you every other day?"  
  
"Because Piotr..." John jumped off the post he was sitting on and started walking   
  
out of the stable, but before he walked out he turned around, "it's always fun to see how   
  
serious and uptight the two of you get over the whole thing, you should honestly see the   
  
both of you." John then walked out of the stables laughing at the expression both Piotr   
  
and Remy had on their faces. "Priceless!" Was all Remy and Piotr could hear as John   
  
walked across the fields.  
  
"I just don't understand him." Piotr said as he shook his head.  
  
"You and me both, he goes from one extreme to the other, I think he's a bit messed up." Remy pointed to his head, and Piotr again went into another laughing fit.  
  
"I think he could be a little more then messed up my friend."  
  
"Most likely." Remy and Piotr walked out, locked the stable, and walked towards the castle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, that was chatper one, so what do you think of the fic? Drop me a review and tell   
  
me if you like it or hate it, I should most likely have this updated at the latest in two   
  
weeks, but sometimes stuff comes up and I can't update, but I will try my best not to wait   
  
that long.  
  
I'm also in need of a beta reader who has AOL Instant Messenger, it would work better   
  
so I can discuss the fic. So if you're interested, drop me an e-mail:   
  
rogue_fan1309@yahoo.com, or IM me: beatles fan 1309  
  
Thanks! I would also like to apologize if the format was a little messed up, my computer gets screwed up from time to time. ~roguefan1309~ 


End file.
